La conta di primavera
by Lady Memory
Summary: Severus, Hermione e la primavera che deve arrivare. Una piccola storia AU senza pretese, ispirata dalla Sfida delle Stagioni del sito Magie Sinister. COMPLETA.


**LA CONTA DI PRIMAVERA**

_Severus, Hermione e la primavera che deve arrivare. _

_Una piccola storia AU senza pretese, ispirata dalla Sfida delle Stagioni del sito Magie Sinister._

_Ovviamente, i personaggi di questa storia non mi appartengono. Un ringraziamento a JKR per averli inventati._

**Conta di primavera**

**... ... ... ...**

**\- 7**

Quella mattina, entrando nella solita cupa sala di pozioni, Severus Snape trovò una sorpresa: un vezzoso vasetto colorato contenente una certa quantità di cardi dalle ruvide foglie verdi e dai vivaci petali violetti. Il mago impallidì e inalò bruscamente. Chi diavolo aveva pensato ad un simile… ad una simile… Annaspò alla ricerca di una definizione che esprimesse il suo sdegno in modo adeguato.

"Belli, non è vero, Severus?" lo interruppe allegramente la voce della sua assistente, in arte Hermione Granger.

Severus si controllò e, stringendo i pugni, ringhiò, "Dovevo immaginare che dietro ad una simile sciocchezza non poteva esserci che la tua mente femminile, Granger!"

"Be', questa volta le tue deduzioni sono sbagliate, Severus," ribattè lei sempre allegramente. "In realtà, è un gentile pensiero dell'elfo addetto a questa stanza tetra."

"Cosa?!" esclamò atterrito Severus. "Non dirmi che siamo parte di un programma per la riabilitazione delle stanze, adesso!"

"Non preoccuparti," rispose Hermione con un gran sorriso. "Semplicemente, gli elfi, che sono creature ben più legate alla terra di noi, hanno deciso di ricordare a tutti che presto sarà primavera."

Con gesto elegante, additò i fiori. "Vedi? Sette cardi, quindi sette giorni all'arrivo della nuova stagione."

Severus tirò un sospiro di sollievo, poi nascose i suoi pensieri con un freddissimo, "Molto interessante. Allora adesso vediamo di eviscerare qualche rospo cornuto per le pozioni dell'infermeria, d'accordo?"

"Certamente," sorrise radiosa Hermione, poi spostò il vaso su una mensola e si avviò a prendere i guanti in pelle di drago. Severus la guardò in tralice.

No, decisamente c'era qualcosa di strano in tutto questo.

Meglio sorvegliarla attentamente.

**\- 6**

Il giorno dopo, arrivando carico di rami e foglie appena raccolti da un giro mattutino nel parco, fradicio di brina e sporco di fango, Severus stava quasi fischiettando felice quando lo sguardo gli cadde su un particolare dettaglio che già l'aveva fastidiosamente colpito il giorno prima. Ancora una volta, il vaso da fiori era stato posizionato al centro del tavolo di dissezione, e brillava nella penombra esponendo all'ammirazione degli astanti alcuni bellissimi cardi rugiadosi.

Severus ebbe un sospiro stanco, rifiutandosi di farsi venire il nervoso. Sapeva bene quanto erano cocciuti gli elfi domestici, una volta che si erano messi in testa qualcosa!

Perciò si limitò a contare i fiori con una rapida occhiata – ovviamente, sei – e quando arrivò Hermione, fresca nella sua tunica da apprendista pozionista, Severus le lanciò un'occhiata non priva di ammirazione e poi commentò acidamente, "Evidentemente, il nostro elfo non conosce l'uso del calendario…"

"Evidentemente," ripeté garrula la ragazza, sorridendo a lui e ai fiori. Severus si accigliò. Cosa la rendeva così felice in tutto questo?

"Granger, sono cardi. Sono solo cardi!" disse infine, non riuscendo a capire cosa potesse trovare di interessante una donna in un fiore così selvatico e privo di particolare grazia.

"Già," disse lei sempre con quel sorriso felice. "E se ben ti ricordi, il cardo è nello stemma della Scozia."

A questa sconcertante affermazione Severus non seppe cosa rispondere, anche perché Hermione aveva spostato il vaso al solito posto e adesso aspettava ordini. Ma il mago era confuso, e così fu lei a decidere quale sarebbe stato il loro primo incarico del giorno.

"Facciamo una bella selezione di occhi di scarafaggio stamattina, che ne dici?"

"Certamente, certamente," rispose subito lui, e poi la guardò andare verso i sacchi di iuta nell'angolo, colmi di centinaia di ingredienti disgustosi per una ragazza, e affondarvi le mani senza la minima ripugnanza.

Merlino, quando avrebbe imparato a capire le donne?

**\- 5**

"Ancora cinque giorni!" esclamò Hermione mostrando lietamente i fiori all'imbronciato Severus.

"Non capisco cosa ci sia da rallegrarsi tanto!" borbottò lui, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre lei con movimenti di danza portava il vaso di cardi al suo posto, e la tunica le si allargava intorno con uno svolazzo aggraziato. "Tutto questo non è che una convenzione. La primavera non viene in un giorno determinato. Non siamo noi a decidere quando nascono i fiori."

"Hai profondamente ragione, Severus," dichiarò Hermione con un tono entusiastico che lo lasciò sempre più perplesso e a disagio. "E neanche quando nascono i sentimenti."

Questa frase lo colpì a tradimento e gli mozzò il respiro. Sentimenti? Quali sentimenti? Il fatto che lei fosse così bella e raggiante non era certo un sentimento, ma una semplice constatazione. A lui piaceva guardarla, ma questo… questo non voleva dire proprio niente. Perciò si affrettò a cambiare discorso.

"Quel che intendevo dire, Hermione…" cominciò in tono cattedratico.

"Sì, Severus?" gli sorrise lei.

I loro occhi si incontrarono, ma fu Snape ad abbassare per primo i suoi.

"Lavoriamo!" le ingiunse allora seccamente.

**\- 4**

"Senti, Granger, sono stufo di questa storia!"

"Cosa c'è che non va, Snape? Pensavo che un pozionista esperto come te non avesse problemi a tenere dei bei fiori nel suo studio. Dopotutto, sono un ingrediente che usiamo spesso."

"Non è questo!"

"Allora cos'è che ti disturba?"

A questa domanda posta con tono così innocente e pieno di spirito di collaborazione, Severus non seppe trovare risposta. Quindi prese la sua solita aria scontrosa e si strinse nelle spalle, cercando un pretesto qualsiasi. E infine lo trovò.

"Non sono 'dei bei fiori', Granger. Sono sgradevolmente pungenti!"

"Già, e mi ricordano qualcuno," rispose lei scoppiando a ridere. "Forse è per questo che sono stati scelti!"

"Cosa accidenti vuoi dire, Granger!" ringhiò Severus, incrociando le braccia.

"Ma niente, Severus. Solo che vedo tante somiglianze tra i fiori e le persone. Non è così anche per te?"

"Ma neanche per sogno!" esclamò lui, prima che la memoria lo tradisse e lo confrontasse slealmente con l'immagine di un fiore bianco e slanciato, che si tramutò subito dopo nel ricordo di una ragazza dai capelli rossi e dagli occhi verdi.

Gli occhi gli si appannarono per un momento, poi sentì una mano gentile posarsi sulla sua, mentre Hermione diceva con un tono stranamente affettuoso, "Ci sono tante cose che non riusciamo a vedere negli altri, Severus. Ma questo non vuol dire che non ci siano."

Lui inghiottì e liberò la mano, incapace di rispondere.

**\- 3**

"Domani sera ci sarà la festa della primavera!" annunciò Hermione quel mattino, accarezzando dolcemente i tre splendidi cardi che spiccavano fragranti nel vaso.

Ammaliato, Snape seguì il movimento, desiderando per un momento di poter fare cambio di posto con quei disgraziati vegetali.

Intanto la ragazza proseguiva con tono giudizioso, "Tutti devono sfoggiare un fiore sul vestito. Minerva ha molto apprezzato l'iniziativa degli elfi e loro, poveri piccoli, sono tanto contenti. Non fanno altro che ringraziare-"

"Va bene, va bene, Granger!" la interruppe immusonito Severus. "Sono stufo di sentir parlare di fiori ultimamente."

"Siamo nervosi, oggi?" chiese lei gaiamente. "Ma se ci pensi, in fondo tu vivi in mezzo ai fiori. Guarda quanti ne usiamo per le pozioni."

"Ti sbagli, Granger," rispose il mago, diventando cupo. "Io li dissecco e ne estraggo la vita. Ma ciò che rimane di loro non ha più né colore né profumo. E' solo materia inerte. Scarto inutile." Poi abbassando la voce, mormorò, "Come me."

Con uno sforzo, si girò verso il tavolo giusto in tempo per sentirsi tirare per la manica.

"Mi spiace, Severus," disse la ragazza con voce che tremava lievemente. "Io non volevo…"

La frase restò in sospeso per qualche attimo, poi Hermione sospirò e chiese tristemente, "Deduco che domani alla festa non ci sarai? Speravo… speravo che tu venissi con me…"

Severus la considerò, immergendo lo sguardo in quegli occhi castani così freschi e sinceri.

"Ci penserò," rispose ruvidamente.

"E… Granger?" continuò dopo un momento, mentre lei con un altro sospiro si avviava a prendere gli ingredienti necessari alla preparazione della pozione del giorno.

"Ricordati che oltre al cardo, nello stemma della Scozia c'è anche un motto."

Hermione deglutì. "_Nemo me impune lacessit_," mormorò poi.

"Esattamente," dichiarò lui, e si voltò per controllare il calderone fumante alle sue spalle.

_Nemo me impune lacessit. _

Nessuno mi sfida impunemente.

**\- 2**

La sala era molto affollata. Professori e studenti si muovevano, da soli o in crocchi, chiacchierando e ridendo allegramente. Le luci erano attenuate, e splendide decorazioni floreali pendevano dal soffitto, saturando l'aria con una lieve fragranza profumata.

"Da quando Minerva è diventata preside, qui c'è troppa allegria," Hermione sentì Sibilla dichiarare in tono sdegnoso mentre si dirigeva verso il tavolo dove troneggiava la brocca del punch riservato ai professori.

La ragazza si guardò attorno. Era pronta, vestita a festa, ed aveva un fiore appuntato sul vestito, uno dei due cardi che aveva trovato quella mattina nella sala di pozioni. Severus invece non si era fatto trovare per un bel pezzo, e poi quando era arrivato aveva fatto il possibile per non parlarle.

Visto l'umore scontroso, Hermione si era rassegnata. Alla festa sarebbe andata per i fatti suoi. Ma adesso, seduta in un angolo vicino alle tende – davvero si poteva dire che stava facendo tappezzeria – si sentiva molto sola e infelice.

Stava considerando tristemente il movimento scintillante attorno a sé quando sentì una presenza alle sue spalle.

"Severus!" esclamò, guardando sbalordita il nuovo arrivato, sbucato fuori dalle tenebre grazie all'ausilio del suo abito. Il professore era ovviamente vestito di nero, ma all'occhiello della sua giacca sfoggiava il cardo compagno di quello che indossava la ragazza. Aveva tuttora un'aria imbronciata e sembrava molto più a disagio di lei.

La gioia salì al viso di Hermione e si rivelò in uno splendido sorriso felice che parve addirittura illuminare quell'angolo buio.

"Allora sei venuto?" chiese lei.

"Non mi vedi forse?" rispose lui in tono burbero. "Ma non resterò. Non credo di essere vestito per l'occasione."

"Stai benissimo," si affrettò a rassicurarlo Hermione, e poi, contraddicendo le sue parole, si dedicò a sistemare tanti piccoli dettagli, raddrizzandogli il colletto, spianando le pieghe della giacca, e raddrizzando il fiore che sporgeva dal taschino in modo maschilmente inesperto.

Severus lasciava fare, il viso arrossato da un'emozione intensa che la ragazza, intenta a tutti quei ritocchi, non stava assolutamente notando.

Quando la coppia entrò nel cerchio di luce, ben pochi parvero vedere Severus. Gli studenti si tenevano prudentemente alla larga dai professori, e i professori erano troppo intenti a rilassarsi o a tenere d'occhio gli studenti per far caso ad altri colleghi.

"Balliamo?" chiese Hermione e subito dopo, si pentì della domanda. Che sciocchezza! Snape non ballava, lo sapevano tutti. Ma in quel momento la musica diventò un lento suadente, e il professore esitò un attimo prima di cedere alla richiesta col suo caratteristico stile. "Proverò."

Il pezzo finì relativamente in fretta. Severus l'aveva guardata per tutto il tempo, tenendola educatamente tra le braccia e restando in silenzio assoluto o rispondendo a monosillabi ai tentativi di Hermione di far conversazione. Poi, quando ripartirono le note di un motivo più veloce, si fermò, si inchinò e la consegnò ad un festoso Neville che sembrava spuntato dal pavimento al momento sbagliato. Hermione fece un sorriso tirato, ma poi, non volendo offendere un vecchio amico, porse il braccio al suo nuovo cavaliere.

Tutto intorno, la festa proseguiva spumeggiante. Il chiasso cresceva continuamente, interrotto da applausi e scoppi di risate. Anche se era a suo agio con Neville, Hermione non vedeva l'ora che il ballo finisse. Sentiva una specie di dolore sordo, un cupo presentimento, e ad ogni giro cercava di identificare Severus tra la folla. Due o tre volte le parve di vederlo mentre si faceva strada in mezzo ad un gruppo di studenti, che gli lasciavano doverosamente il passo.

Poi non lo vide più.

A quel punto, non resistette oltre.

"Scusami," disse a Neville che la guardava preoccupato. "Devo assolutamente andare. Ho… ho perduto una cosa!"

Perplesso, il ragazzo la vide sgusciar via. Hermione si precipitò di gruppo in gruppo, guardando, chiedendo, sperando. Poi vide quello che non avrebbe voluto vedere.

Il fiore che Snape aveva all'occhiello giaceva per terra, abbandonato.

**\- 1**

L'orologio della torre di Hogwarts batteva cupamente mezzanotte mentre Hermione scendeva di corsa le scale alla disperata ricerca di Severus. Dove poteva essere andato quel benedett'uomo? Dove? Dove?

Alla fine, dopo aver vagato per vari corridoi e dopo aver aperto porte su porte, ebbe un'illuminazione. La sala di pozioni. Aprì la porta e lo trovò lì, seduto al tavolo di dissezione, la testa tra le mani, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

"Severus!" esclamò.

"Cosa c'è, Granger?" ringhiò lui. "La festa non era abbastanza allegra? La primavera non è arrivata in tempo per il brindisi?"

Determinatamente, Hermione depose il suo fiore di cardo sul ripiano di legno macchiato. Severus diede una rapida occhiata all'occhiello della sua giacca e sbuffò.

"Ah sì, è vero, il mio l'ho perso. Ma d'altra parte, oggi è l'ultimo giorno. Basta il tuo. Non è così che funziona la conta?"

"Severus," disse Hermione a voce bassa e decisa, "perché sei andato via?"

"Ah! Adesso capisco. Ti sei offesa perché ti ho lasciato sola," disse lui con tono volutamente salottiero, peraltro smentito dall'infelicità dei suoi occhi. "Ma tu non avevi bisogno di me. Avevi tanta altra gente simpatica intorno. Io invece sono sgradevole come questo cardo. Non l'hai detto tu stessa qualche giorno fa?"

"Credevo che avessi capito che a me invece i cardi piacciono," ribatté piano lei, fissandolo negli occhi.

Severus scoppiò in una risata aspra e si alzò. "Gli amici alla festa si chiederanno che fine hai fatto. Perché perdi tempo qui? Non giocare con me, Granger. Non ricordi? _Nemo me impune lacessit._ "

"Ma io non ho mai voluto sfidarti," obiettò Hermione.

"Lo stai facendo adesso," rispose Severus amaramente.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Andiamo, Granger. Non mi dirai che non hai capito."

"Non sono sicura," disse lei facendo un passo avanti. "Perché non provi a spiegarmelo meglio?"

"Hermione!" rispose lui irrigidendosi con aria disperata. "Non capisci? Ti ho appena detto che non posso."

Hermione avanzò di un altro passo. "Va bene. Allora aspetterò finché non avrai cambiato idea."

"Anche se dovessi star qui tutta la notte?" la sfidò il mago.

Hermione avanzò ancora. Severus ormai le era di fronte.

"Anche se dovessi star qui tutta la vita," disse semplicemente.

I due si guardarono per un lungo momento; poi, finalmente, entrambi fecero un ultimo passo avanti simultaneamente.

… … …

Si baciarono così a lungo che, ad un certo punto, dovettero separarsi per respirare.

Allora Severus le alzò dolcemente il viso per fissarla negli occhi. "Sei la donna più ostinata che io conosca," mormorò.

"Anche tu non sei male," rispose lei placidamente.

"E poi non hai senso dell'umorismo," continuò Severus, guardandola con aria bellicosa.

"Hai ragione. Ma il tuo basta per due. Che altro c'è ancora?" disse Hermione stringendosi di nuovo a lui.

"Sei troppo bella. E troppo giovane. E troppo in gamba per me," mormorò Severus, chiudendo gli occhi e affondando il viso nei capelli di lei.

"Quando ti avrò sposato, faremo in modo di lavorare sulla tua autostima."

"Sposato! Ma io non te l'ho chiesto!" esclamò il mago, raddrizzandosi di scatto.

"Sì, ma me lo chiederai."

"Ma… ma io sono solo un professore di pozioni."

"Lo sapevo già."

"Voglio dire, non ho un gran stipendio…"

"Se a me non importa, perché dovrebbe importare a te?"

"Hermione… sai che quasi quasi ti bacio di nuovo?"*

"Ci devi ancora pensare molto, Severus?"*

"**CANTO" DI PRIMAVERA**

**Spring has come, hallelujah!**

Le due donne - per la cronaca, Sibilla e Poppy - che quel pomeriggio passeggiavano nel parco godendosi il tempo estremamente mutevole del cielo scozzese, si fermarono stupite.

Poco più in basso, circondati da un gruppo di cardi selvatici giganti a far loro da schermo, Hermione Granger e… e… _Ma… Ma chi… Cosa… Oh! Ma è impossibile!_ Severus Snape si stavano baciando con passione e metodo.

Sibilla batté le palpebre, arrossendo furiosamente. Sul viso di Poppy invece si allargò un sorriso indulgente e deliziato.

Poi la guaritrice sospirò, un sospiro pieno di tenerezza. A quel suono, Sibilla sembrò risvegliarsi da una trance ed esclamò con voce vibrante seppur sommessa (si potevano quasi vedere i punti esclamativi), "Ma… ma hai visto?! Li hai visti, Poppy?!"

"Sì," disse Poppy con aria soddisfatta. "Finalmente è arrivata primavera."

E presa per il braccio la riluttante Sibilla, che continuava a protestate e a cercare di sbirciare la coppia, la trascinò via per un altro sentiero.

… …

_**Nota dell'autore:**_

_*Per le due battute finali del segmento -1, ringrazio il famoso film "Fiore di cactus", con Walter Matthau e Ingrid Bergman, coppia favolosa per una pellicola strepitosa._


End file.
